


Unofficially Tig's Old Lady

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tig x Reader's because i went back to middle school apparently [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just ran out of Tig x reader fics to read and had to write my own, I refuse to take the blame for this, Jealousy, Look its kinda hinted and a couple of dirty things but nothing too bad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Y/n had been Tig's unofficial old lady for sometime now, but when a new prospect tries to get with you Tig finally asks you to get his crow tattoo. You both decide to show it off too.
Relationships: Chibs Telford & Tig Trager, Tig Trager & Original Female Character(s), Tig Trager/Reader
Series: Tig x Reader's because i went back to middle school apparently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Unofficially Tig's Old Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, not SOA, not a car, not even the prospect character Justin. Long story with Justin, he's a guy in real life who pissed me off enough for me to include him in one of my stories. Fuck you Justin. Also please review, this is my first Reader fic in a very long time. It also screams daddy issues. Enjoy.

Y/n had been Tig’s unofficial old lady for sometime now. You had been together for awhile, and Tig treated you like an old lady, but you couldn’t figure out for the life of you why he hadn’t made it official. He didn’t sleep with anyone else anymore, he told you things that only old ladies knew were going on with the club. You tried not to let it bother you, but some days it was hard. 

But things started to change after one very hot summer day. You were in the office at the garage, the AC was broken, and you were trying to cool down. Tig had just pulled in watching you from on his bike, through the window. You had the blinds pulled up, and window open hoping for at least just a little breeze in this dry heat. 

Tig noticed Chibs and a new prospect in front of a car he was supposed to get Jax to clean on later on his shift. Tis locked eyes with Chibs, who took a deep breath, and looked forward to seeming to shake his head in defeat. Tig walked quietly up behind them, catching the subject of the conversation. Y/n. 

“-treat Y/n to a night that would lead to her becoming my old lady.” The prospect said, looking into the same window Tig just was. He let the prospect onto the fact he was standing behind him by laughing. He watched him jump and turn, face going pale. Tig had a reputation, one he enjoyed. Especially in this moment. 

“Yeah,” Tig was looking through the window again, then looking at the prospect, “her hair. It’s lovely to have in your hands to pull. Just.” Tig ended with a grunting noise. 

Chibs patted the prospect on the shoulder before walking away leaving Tig, and the prospect alone. Tig sent him a grin that he could not decipher before heading to where you were so he could greet you. He came in through the door, shutting it and pulled the blinds down, but did not close the window. He kissed you hello, his hands holding your face up to his, and fingers barely tangled in your hair. 

Tig broke the kiss to lick your collarbone that was out in the open, because you were wearing a low cut tank top. You let out a moan at the feeling of his cool tongue on your skin. Your hands were in his curly hair pulling his face to yours. You received one more chaste kiss before he pulled back, smiling at you. “Hey baby.” 

“Hey.” You breathed back, still not letting go of him. “Missed you.” He kissed you again, deeper this time. By the time the both of your mouths had separated, and were panting, you had slid down in the office chair. Tig was leaning over you, so you could wrap your legs around his waist. He licked into your mouth once more before speaking, breath fanning your face, “Tastes like grape.” 

You giggled, looking towards the trash can. Tig followed your gaze and spotted a sucker stick. “Ahh, Y/n.” He leaned in to kiss you again, but you had to put a stop to it. 

“Tig, no. Stop. We are going to get in trouble with Gemma again.” He finally pulled farther up to rest his hands on the arms on the office chair. You untangled your legs from his, and sat up. 

“God, I love you Y/n.” You looked into his icy blue eyes. Bringing your hand from where it had just laid down in your lap, you cupped the side of his face. 

“I love you too.” Allowing one more quick kiss you controlled. You pushed your chair away from him, handing him a set of papers off the desk. “Now I need you to go give these papers to Justin.” His hands were placed on the window sill behind him, but his clouded eyes were tracking your movements with precision. “Tiggy?” 

His eyes looked into yours. “Fuck. I am already hard.” You smiled, scooting your chair closer to him. 

“Is there church tonight?” You questioned, placing your hands on the front on his thighs. 

“Nuh. Clay’s out of town so I can stay home tomorrow too.” Tig said, looking down at you hoping you were gonna do what he was thinking. You kissed him through his jeans, looking upwards to his face. You kissed him, well mini him, again still looking in his eyes.

Tig groaned. “Give these paper’s to Justin, and let me finish this last entry, so we can go home and take care of you.” You said, pushing back from him. “Go on. Shoo.” You said to him, waving your hands in a go away gesture. 

“I swear you are going to kill me Y/n.” Tig said. He opened the door, and was on his way out when he peeked his head back in. “Which one’s Justin?” 

“The prospect Tig. Come on.” You waved your head in the air. Before you knew it he had grabbed your hand, and tugged you towards him. He bent over, and kissed you one last time before shutting the door. It was hard to not kiss each other constantly when the both of you were in these moods. Which was most of the time. Y/n loved it. 

  
Tig was on his way to give Justin the papers that Y/n had requested him to. He was willing to leave the kid alone, no pay back for what he said about Y/n, but when he walked in the garage he immediately heard the prospect talking shit again. “Why would someone that young, and hot want an old guy.” The prospect said to Jax. 

“Look, Y/n might not have Tig’s crow but she’s his. That’s his old lady whether it’s official or not. Don’t go messing with her. Tig has a history, trust me I know, but their each other’s. Messing with that will get you fucked.” Jax, explain while under a van’s hood. 

“She’s not officially his old lady though. I want to get fucked by her, that's the whole thing.” Justin said, laughing like it was a huge joke. 

Tig decided it was time to say something before the prospect said anything more. “Y/n’s not my old lady, but trying to fuck her isn’t gonna happen. It will end with me fucking you, and not the fun finger up your ass kind of way. The knife-”

Jax cut him off, “Hey, where’s Y/n anyway Tig? Heard y'all in the office, figured you would have gone by now or still be there.” 

Tig couldn’t help the insane look he had in both his smile, and eyes while looking straight at the prospect. “Y/n sent me to give these to you.” He said, throwing the group of papers at him. Tig turned, and walked away, slightly disappointed Justin had caught them. 

“Shit Justin, you’re dead.” Tig heard Jax say while closing the garage to make his way back to you. 

You met him at his bike across the lot. You were already sat on top of it when Tig came in front of you roughly, grabbing your face to kiss you, his other hand on one of your legs to guide them to wrap around his again. The kiss was hot, and rough. Tig moved the hand that had been at your face to the back of your neck to deepen it, and the hand that had been holding your legs to the top of your ass. 

You had a hand on his chest, and another one snaking its way under the back of his kutte. You pulled back from the kiss, “Baby don’t get me wrong my panties are so fucking wet right now, but is everyting okay?” 

“I want you to get my crow.” The words out of Tig’s mouth surprised you, you weren’t expecting them, but made you drunkenly giddy. 

“You want me to become your old lady? Like for real?” You asked, eyebrows furrowed in shock. 

Tig looked down before responding, as though he was scared you would say no. “If you wanted too yeah.” 

You grinned, and kissed him again, whispering words on his lips, “Yeah I want to. Tonight.” 

“Tonight?” Tig asked, you could only nod your head. You didn’t stop kissing him until it got to the point it was close to public indecency, then you were off on the back of his bike to the tattoo parlor. 

That night after you got his crow on your ribs, Tig told you everything that happened with the new prospect, and how he had wanted to ask you for a long time, but didn’t want to take the chance that you would say no. He also told you not to tell anybody yet about the crow, he had a plan on how to let everyone know you were now officially his old lady. 

It was two weeks later, the club was having a party. Tig had caught the prospect staring at you multiple times. He seemed to be sticking close to Chibs though in what were hopes to not get punched by Tig. 

After a few drinks you, and Tig started to make-out heavily. He was sitting on one of the couches, you in is lap. He pulled off your black mesh shirt in the mess of things, showing off your new tattoo. Tig was kissing your neck when he noticed Chibs was looking this way. He cocked his head telling him to get the prospect’s attention, who had his back to the both of you. 

Because Tig was paying close attention he heard when Chib’s spoke. “I guess Tig finally did make it official.” He knew right away when the prospect looked your way. He had planned the entire thing out perfectly. He had his right hand in your hair, his left in the back of your jeans, and his tongue pressed right to the crow tattoo, licking it while making direct eye contact with him. Tig smirked while still looking into his eye, taking is mouth off your ribs, kissing your mouth again. 

Tig didn’t look back at him, he didn’t need to. He knew  _ Justin _ wasn’t going to say anything about you again. The both of you only stayed in the club room for a few more minutes before disappearing into Tig’s room at the club house. 

It was Gemma who you ran into the next morning. “I am glad Tig finally manned up, but was the show really necessary last night?” She spoke with her hand on her hip. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song of today's fic is...  
> 1.) Ghost by Halsey  
> &  
> 2.) Freaking out! by Anarbor


End file.
